If I Should Die Before I Wake
by CoolCoquette
Summary: This is the story of how I, a sixteen year old mortal girl, fell in love with a Volturi vampire.
1. Prolouge

If I Should Die Before I Wake

_I glanced up through the bright sunlight at my future. He would always be there. Rock solid and steady, He was what I needed. All I would ever need. All I had to do was convince him of that. _

IN MY WORLD I had never expected to find something so perfect and ethereal. He didn't seem to belong in my world. He was too perfect, too good for me. He couldn't be mine. I knew he thought otherwise. He wanted to spend the rest of time with me but he couldn't do it. He never told be exactly, but I got the feeling he had an aristocratic family or something, one that would frown upon him dating a girl like me.

By a girl like me, I mean a girl that was the daughter of a grocer, in a small shop on one of the back streets of the city's expanse. No doubt his family had high hopes for him to marry well, into some influential family in one of the crumbling, yet still grandiose houses that lined the wider, more well kept streets farther up the hillside. I had no doubt he would have no trouble finding a wife. He was tall and handsome, broad shouldered with a gentle smile and twinkling eyes. He was a bit of a daredevil, bold and dashing like the heroes of romance novels.

There were several strange things about him though. First, his skin, which was olive, as was mine, and probably three quarters of the town we lived in. Yet, on him the shade had an odd paleness to it, like he had been out late for several nights in a row. Second, were his eyes, which were a peculiar shade of violet.

At sixteen years old, I had had my fair share of romances. I'd had two or three boyfriends, all of whom I was still on good terms with. They had all been commonplace, ordinary relationships, and I guess we were more like friends than couples. Oh sure, I fantasized about a Prince Charming, or a Knight in Shining Armour, but in the end I never really was satisfied with what I got. So, during the day, I went to school and in the evenings I worked in my father's shop. But. In the night, I lay in my tiny attic room and dreamed, hoped and wished.

I should have kept in mind the saying: _Be careful what you wish for…_

_You just might get it._


	2. My Alabaster Angel

He came for me in the night. He came for me every night. I was always careful to latch the door and turn out the lights before he came, not allowing my family the slightest hint that I was awake still and not asleep like they thought.

He was quiet and stealthy, making as little noise as possible. You may wonder why he didn't need the stairs to come get me each night. First, we didn't want anyone to know about us, due to the fact my family might gossip about us to the neighbors and a whispering of the whereabouts of his nightly stroll might reach his disapproving family member's ear. As well, for some reason I could not discern, he could only visit me in the night, when acceptable visiting hours- to my old fashioned family anyways- were long since past.

He climbed into my room through the one window in my tiny room, as lithe and graceful as a panther.

"Hello," he said simply, his amethyst eyes piercing the depths of my soul.

I smiled, no doubt moronically, as he gazed down at me. His dark curly hair just brushed his shoulders, his immaculate bone structure evident under a soft white linen t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked too much perfect to be allowed. I myself was wearing a simple red tank top and jeans, hoping the outfit would look casual, as though I'd just thrown it together, even though I'd agonized over it all afternoon.

"Well," I stammered, still bedazzled by his presence, " I'm ready to go if you are."

He smiled at me then, teeth blindingly white even against his strange skin. He courteously helped me out the window, his chilled skin like a impossibly mobile slab of alabaster. I stepped out of the window, cautiously, onto the red clay roof tiling. Just underneath us, my father and mother slept, unaware their eldest daughter was tiptoeing overhead. I remembered meeting him up here when I had snuck up onto the roof, just as I had done nearly every night since I was nine.

I had stepped out on to the roof, book in hand when I noticed a shadowy figure sitting perfectly still on the opposite end of the roof. In the dusky gloom, my eyes made out a human shape, silhouetted against the soft lights from next door's upstairs. He looked like a statue of an angel, one of the ones painted or sculpted by the old masters, Michelangelo or maybe Botticelli. His perfect face was like a mask, emotionless at first, though he seemed to be having some kind of internal struggle.

"Don't be afraid," he had said in a gentle voice. It was such a sweet, mellifluous sound that I let out a tiny gasp. He smiled then, cold alabaster suddenly becoming warm and happy. Unconsciously, I smiled too. Trust me, if you'd seen his smile, you'd understand.

"What is your name?" he inquired, seemingly unaware of our strange surroundings.

"Um-," I had seemed to have forgotten for a minute, in the warmth of his smile, "My name is Lia -well Ophelia actually, but everyone calls me Lia," my face turned red as I stammered over the words.

"You may call me-" the angel spoke, " Call me Gabriel"

I shook off my flashback and followed Gabriel into the Volterra night.


	3. Among the Graves

Among the Graves

We had a wonderful night that evening. We stayed up for ages, just talking. Now that I think about it though, I couldn't tell you what we talked about. His presence dazzled me. It was with a smiling face and rosy cheeks that I slipped under the cover recounting the nights events until I fell into a deep sleep.

Only a few hours later I woke, lightly grouchily, to the sound of the front shop door jangling and a stream of conversation from downstairs. My father's grocery shop was downstairs, and my family's private rooms above it. On the second floor, just above the shop, was the living room and small kitchen, the tiny bathroom, my sister Sofia's room and my parent's room. Then, in the miniscule rickety third story, accessible only from a winding iron staircase, was my room. It was my private space, and I did what I wished up there.

The whole room was painted gold. Not a tawdry, cheap looking gold, like some kind of tinfoil, but a soft glimmering hue that caught the light in a sunlit kind of way. My bed was high and soft, with mountains of pillows on it, all in golds, soft olive green and burnt sienna red, to go with the red rug and the bed coverlet, which was olive green with gold stitching. It had taken me at least three years of working at my father's store to pay for all the furniture, including the wooden bookshelf, dresser and nightstand. The little room was quite crowded actually, because of all the furniture crammed in. I didn't mind though, I thought it gave the room a cozy feel.

I walked down the stairs, wiping the last traces of sleep from my eyes. I stumbled into the kitchen, glad it was a weekend and I didn't have to race to school. I had a solitary breakfast of cheese, crackers and Gherkin's pickles. My little sister Sofia skipped into the kitchen a few minutes later, just as I was washing the dishes. She was only eight, but very mature for her age. She was fully dressed for the day, in a bright blue sweatshirt and jeans. She was smiling ear to ear. Ugh. What a morning person.

"I'm going to Jean's for a sleepover!" she announced as she rummaged through the cereals to find her favourite. "Her mom is going to take us to the park for a picnic, and then to the market. Mommy says I can have €10 to spend!"

She chattered on and on as I dried the dishes and put them away until she finally gave me a quick hug, said goodbye to me and ran off to get in Dad's car. Mom came into the kitchen, frazzled.

"Keys, keys, keys," she muttered under her breath as she ransacked the kitchen counters, searching amongst the piles of stuff. Then, she turned to me.

"Oh, Ophelia, _cara_, I just got off the phone with Granny," Mother said hurriedly, "Your father and I have to go to Ponsacco, to visit your Great Aunt Esther. She's very ill, and no other relatives live close enough to take care of her. We'll be gone for about a week at most. After that, my brother, Nicholas, will come down to take care of her. All you'll need to do is walk Sofia to school and make supper. We have asked Giuliana, from your father's shop, and she has agreed, to clean up in here a bit and manage the shop while we are gone." After this, Mother looked very sternly into my eyes and said, "Now, this does not give you license to come and go at all hours or slack off in your schoolwork. Your father and I trust you to be responsible while we're away. Don't violate our trust"

After several assurances from me that I would do nothing to break the rules while she was away, she was out the door, lugging both hers and dad's suitcases behind her. Dad, back from dropping Sofia off, honked impatiently, waiting at the curb.

I sighed to myself as the fading red door slammed shut behind my mother. I was actually kind of pleased they were going. It would be nice to have some peace and quiet for the week. I went back up to my bedroom, reveling in the silence, and lay on my bed. The day was cloudy and overcast, unusual for Volterra. I thought about Gabriel as I lay on my fluffy duvet. I thought about his easy smile, his perfect face and the way his cool skin felt against mine. He had told me he was sixteen too, but the way he spoke and acted reminded me of the chivalry of a bygone age. He always seemed wary of the space between us, only touching me to offer a helping hand or to steady me if I was about to trip or stumble, as I so often did on our nighttime expeditions. **He** seemed to have no trouble seeing in the dark. I thought about his peculiar violet eyes, and how they pierced right through me, down to my soul.

Since there was nothing else to do, I went for a walk. I had pulled my hair back in a ponytail and I zipped up my hoodie all the way. I wished I had something heavier to wear overtop, but in a summer Volterra's, I had never needed one.

I walked toward the old graveyard near the city's gates. It was a short walk, and dusk was falling. It may seem a bit spooky, walking around crumbling tombs and old graves at night, but in reality it seemed more of a park than a graveyard, with well kept pathways edged with flowers and neatly trimmed hawthorn bushed acting as a divider, running all around the graveyard, shielding it from the outside world.

I ambled along the paths, thinking. Unfortunately, when I'm thinking I tend to lose track of time. So, it was quite late when I snapped out of my reverie. I had heard a loud _whump, _as though something large had hit the ground. I crept toward the noise.

From my vantage point on the top of a small hill, I could see the silhouette of a man holding a limp form seemingly effortlessly in one hand. In the other he held…he seemed to be holding… a tree?

I didn't know what to make of this. The tree was old and thick, its knotted trunk at least twice as wide as the man. It defied every natural law I knew and believed, but the evidence was right there in front of me .

Then, I saw the worst thing about the whole scene. The body the man cradled in his arms was indeed human, and it was spattered with blood. I'll spare you the details, but let it suffice to say that my stomach wrenched and churned at the sight, my lunch threatening to make a reappearance.

At a speed that seemed inhuman, the man plunked the hideous corpse on the ground and planted tree with enough force so that it literally pushed the body into the ground. Then, just as swiftly, he patted the earth down around the tree's roots and stepped back to inspect his handiwork. It looked for all the world like the tree had been there for centuries, and would continue to be there for centuries after, masking its hideous secret.

Then the man started to walk away and for the first time I saw his face, perfectly visible in front of the pale white moon. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Gabriel?" I asked in a trembling voice.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! Ha, have I got a good next chapter for you! I would love me some reviews… hint hint


	4. AN

'Tis me, the author of this fanfiction and I come with a question for y'all. Do you want Lia's little sister to be more involved in the story? I know this is a really random question but all will become clear soon. So, I would love it if you could tell me so I know which storyline to go with. If you tell me ASAP I can post the next chapter today! (Okay so I'm bribing you a little heh heh heh)


	5. And Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

And Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

"_Gabriel?" I asked in a trembling voice._

I started to run, the wind whipping my hair so that it stung and lashed at my face. I knew, somewhere in the rational part in some back corner of my brain, that I could not outrun him. I had seen the way he moved, obliterating traces of that disgusting, hideous crime. But the rational part of me was no longer in control, and I fled from him. I saw a flash of pearly white on my left and, suddenly, I slammed into a rock solid object. He was holding me by my forearms, his eyes boring into mine. I gasped. His eyes were a deep, disturbing crimson.

In the eerie half light of the moon, his perfect face was absurdly beautiful. The only thing that ruined the image was the ring of scarlet blood around his mouth. His eyes were wild and he started to squeeze by arms tighter and tighter until I let out a small squeak of pain. He released the pressure on my arms immediately, looking chagrined. I opened my mouth to scream, but his cold hand covered my mouth. I knew, with a conviction that was both startling and reassuring that I was not going to die. He kept his hand over my mouth and, without a word, picked me up like a baby and started to run.

If I had thought he was going fast before, this was like riding a hurricane or something. I clung to his neck, less afraid of him than falling from his arms at this speed. Houses, trees and the graves seemed to fade into the distance faster than my eyes could comprehend. Everything melded together into blurry shapes and mixing colours.

He ran with me till we reached a _palazzo_, one of the stately homes that was as old as Volterra itself. He then slowed to a walk and, carefully, helped me to my feet. And boy, was I ready to speak my mind about the- shall we say- _eventful_- last two hours or so.

I opened my mouth to yell at this ridiculously handsome god, " What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?! And who was that-" He cut me off by, yet again, clamping his hand over my mouth. I started to wonder whether his rock hard hands had chafed my lips with all this shushing.

He led me quickly (though still in the realm of human possibility) to the stately mansion on the left of us. We were in the middle of a picturesque cobblestone lane lined with laurel trees and large estates. The palace in front of me was old, but not crumbling or decrepit. Its cornices and moldings were intricately detailed with all manner of plants and animals, stars and crowns. In short, it made my house look like a cardboard box.

We went inside the house and I was surprised to find the inside looking tidy and modern. The floor was pale marble, slightly chalkier than Gabriel's skin. I walked around in a state of awe. The entry hall was vast, with a huge staircase like something out of the Titanic. The roof had a gargantuan stained glass dome that cast light of all different hues onto the polished floor. The staircase wound up four floors, all of which had doors leading away from the landings, no doubt further into the mammoth home. Gabriel took me through one of the archways that lead of the foyer into a cozy kitchen, painted sky blue and buttercup yellow. He sat me down on one of the wooden stools that were lined up next to a kitchen island and started bustling around the kitchen. It looked so absurd to see this flawless being who- at least I had assumed – murdered a man not long ago in such a domestic setting. I started getting my questions out- the shushing thing was getting old.

"What were you doing back there, in the graveyard Gabriel?" My voice quavered a bit, " Who was that guy?"

He turned back toward me, handing me a cup of cocoa. He looked rather pleased with himself, as though making hot chocolate deserved a gold star or something. In his low melodious voice, he started to explain.

"You're going to be scared by what I tell you." His golden voice flowed through my brain like honey

"I don't care!" I objected tartly, " Gabriel, you won't tell me about your family or your background, about an hour ago I saw you bury a guy and rip a tree out of the ground _with your bare hands_ and then you ran me here at a speed that warranted a traffic ticket! I think I deserve an explanation!"

He stared at me then, like I was a crazy person. His gaze made it hard to focus, but I wouldn't be distracted. After a moment that seemed to hang in the air for far too long between us, he spoke.

"Lia," my name sounded like a caress on his tongue, " how old do you think I am?"

"Y-you're about sixteen, seventeen. Like me."

"Lia," his strange amethyst eyes bore into mine, "I am sixteen. I've been sixteen for 478 years.

I sipped at my hot chocolate while he told me his story, the best he could. " About 478 years ago," he started, " the Medici, a powerful Florentine family during Renaissance times, was at war with Florence and, on Lorenzo de Medici's advice, the town of Volterra was pillaged because of its involvement in the rebellion against the Medici. I was one of the people in Volterra at the time. There were-" his voice trailed off for a moment, "…people who were watching me at that time. They sensed I was- special. They are called the Volturi and I have served them for all my existence. They saved me, and made me what I am now."

"What are you now?" I asked, fearfully.

"I am," his clear purple eyes stared into mine " a vampire."

I think I heard someone gasp. There was a clatter and, suddenly, there was an oozing brown stain on the floor, spilling from an upturned cup. Oh. Oops. I stared at the hot chocolate on the floor, my whole body numb and stiff. My first thought was he was joking. But then, I remembered that body, and the pale, cold as ice skin. I was scared, but I tried not to show it.

"If I don't come back tonight," I said slowly, still not daring to face him, " People will notice. They'll find you." I hoped it would sound like my voice was shaking with anger, not fear.

" Oh Lia," he said, sighing, while cleaning up the hot chocolate, " If I had wanted to – you know- by now I could have done it."

"Why didn't you?" I asked, half fearful of the answer.

"Because I love you," came the simple reply.

We stayed up talking for a while after that. I learned some strange, strange things that night.

I asked him about this 'Volturi'. Apparently, they were this sort of aristocratic family, consisting of Marcus, Caius and Aro, as well as their guards and two females. They- controlled- the vampire world, keeping their existence hidden from the mortal world. He told me about how they changed special humans, ones whose abilities were enhanced, to keep the vampire race elite. I was surprised and more than a little disturbed to find out that Marcus of the Volturi was none other than St. Marcus, who had driven the vampires out of Volterra. It seemed that the Volturi did have a sense of humor.

Lastly, he told me about some of the special traits and attributes that the vampires had. He told me about the strange pale skin that was next to indestructible, and the eyes that changed colour depending on the thirst of the vampire. His amethyst eyes seemed to contradict this fact, but I figured he'd explain later.

"Lia," he said, and his tone made me nervous, "There's a reason they saved me. They were planning to change me when I was older, but the Medici massacre forced their hand. Lia, I can absorb the others powers, just by thinking about it. I am their greatest weapon- and their greatest fear."

I refused to let my eyelids droop. I had learned so much about Gabriel, in such a short amount of time, that I was fascinated. However, if you'll pardon the pun, some of us were only human. And I was a very, very, exhausted human. I remember listening to Gabriel talk a bit, mostly telling me about how he'd been changed and other little recollections. We were now sitting in a cushy armchair, and I was curled up against his arms, snuggling against his icy chest. His alabaster lips brushed he top of my head now and then, making my skin tingle. I noticed that the touch barrier he had put up between us in previous weeks was gone. And we sat together as closely as possible.

I was drifting off as I felt the cool night air on my cheeks and then felt Gabriel gently buckle me into a light leather seat. I heard an engine, smooth as a cat's purr, and thought vaguely that I was in a car. I remember, a seemingly indefinable time period later, sinking into a comfy bed, that seemed to be my own, with an alabaster angel with amethyst eyes lying next to me. I was safe in the arms of a vampire.

_A/N: Hey guys, I thought I should put this here : I don't own the Volturi or the vampire mythology described here, but I've got Lia and Gabriel! This goes for the rest of the story too, and I won't bother repeating myself. Don't worry, her sister is coming in later. I think I'd like about five reviews (or more!) for this chapter! (hint hint) If you want to see pictures of story-related stuff, go to my profile._


	6. I Pray The Lord My Soul To Keep

I Pray the Lord My Soul To Keep

I woke up in my own bed, inside my familiar room. Logic told me I had dreamt the events of last night, but I refused to believe it. After all, if I had dreamt last night's ( or was it today's?) events, then Gabriel had never told me he loved me. And I refused to accept that.

I rolled over in my thick sheets, my eyes still bleary and half closed. My sheets smelled heavenly. I inhaled deeply. It was Gabriel's scent, I was sure of it. It was like honeysuckle and red brick after a summer rain. Soothing and slightly dizzying at the same time.

I opened my eyes properly for the first time. First, they focused on my alarm clock, on the wooden nightstand. It was two forty five in the afternoon. I bolted upright immediately, startled by the time. I sucked in a sharp breath, as I noticed a person sitting on my desk chair. His eyes were amethyst and his chiseled features glittered like they were dusted with powdered quartz, the sun bouncing off his face like it was caught in a prism of a perfectly cut diamond. I had never been exposed to this level of beauty.

Sitting in my cluttered room, full of ordinary, mundane things, his beauty was surreal. And yet, I couldn't help but see the horror of what he'd done the previous night behind my eyes when I looked at him. I had forgiven him for the act already, but I still wasn't sure why. I felt- strange. Like time ran slower with him and I saw the bigger picture. All I knew was that I loved him, madly and irrevocably.

"Good morning," he said, amused. However, I thought I could hear an undercurrent of tension in his voice, like he was worried about my reaction. I smiled at him, but his face fell a little and he came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Your eyes are sad" ,he murmured, stroking my cheek, "What is it?"

"It's just-", I blushed, "you look much better than me in the morning."

He chuckled, a low deep cat's purr. He hugged me tight, and I relished being close to him. Then I remembered.

"Oh my god! I forgot!" I yelled, scrambling out of bed, "Where's Sofia? She can't know you're here!"

"Calm down," he said gently, "She's sleeping. Some lady- I'm assuming the mother of the girl she slept over with- dropped her off last night. She didn't bother checking to see if you were here before she went to bed."

I pivoted on the spot to face him.

"How do you know that?" I questioned, curious, "You were with me all night!"

" Ummm…" that seemed to throw him, Well you know how we talked about my- power?"

I nodded.

"Well I don't absorb the powers indefinitely, but I keep some for longer than others. One of the guards of the Volturi can- I don't really know how to describe it- sense? Yes, that's it, sense, what people have done by holding or touching objects that are linked to their memories. I can't do it as well as she does, but I can sense recent-tracks-sometimes."

"Weird," I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, with his enhanced hearing, he caught the whispered announcement and laughed. His face broke into a grin.

"However," he said wryly, " if you don't go downstairs to make her lunch soon, she's going to rush up here and drag you out of bed. She's already annoyed she had to make herself breakfast. I got that from her stuffed animal. She really is quite diabolical when she's making plans."

"Wait," I called over my shoulder, my head in the wardrobe, " You explored my house!?"

"I was curious", he said, unrepentant, "So I wandered."

I laughed. He was so unpredictable. Actually I was kind of glad he hadn't stayed the whole night. Truth to tell, I snore (lightly!) in my sleep.

"Umm…", I stammered a bit, " Can you leave for just a second? I kinda have to change…."

His expression amused, he slipped out the door to the tiny landing.

I dressed quickly in pair of dark jeans and a pretty red v-neck long sleeve- the day was abnormally chilly for Volterra. I glanced at the mirror above my dresser. I looked pretty good. Nowhere in Gabriel's league obviously, but for me, pretty good. My straight, dark hair, brown with coppery highlights, flowed down my back, almost to my waist. My eyes were an ordinary brown, but they were a nice shape. All in all, I decided, not a face that would launch a thousand ships, but it wouldn't incite the village folk to get out their pitchforks and torches.

I hurried onto the landing after putting some makeup on and yanking a brush through my hair. Gabriel was waiting patiently.

"I'll meet you outside," was all he said, and darted down the three flights of stairs and out the front shop door on the first floor so quickly my eyes barely detected it.

I went downstairs and saw Sofia sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"Finally!", she said, rolling her eyes, "Lia, you almost slept all day!"

Nothing like the accusing stare of an eight year old in the morning.

"Did you make yourself lunch Sof ?" I asked hopefully. She pointed, indicating the mess on the plate in front of her that looked like an abstract artist's interpretation of a sandwich.

"Yup," she said proudly. " What are we going to do today Lia?"

Oh. I hadn't thought of that.

"Well Sof, I'm probably going to hang out with friends of mine today."

Her face fell, "Y- You're leaving me alone?" She pouted. I didn't know what to say. Her next sentence chilled me to the bone.

"Is this because of the purple-eyed boy?"

"I- Who- How do you know about Gabriel, Sof?" I questioned my voice trembled and my eyes widened with shock.

"I had another of those dreams," she said without looking up from her plate. She was busy rearranging the exploded sandwich.

When Sofia was six, she had these awful dreams. She would wake up screaming in the night and my parents would rush to her side. They were always dreams that she could remember when she woke up. For an entire week in a row, the dreams were consisted of a horrific squealing noise, glass breaking and the sight a pair of eyes rolling back in their head. At the end of the week, Sofia's grade one teacher died in a car crash. My parents didn't link the two events, but I sure as heck did. The next year, when I was fifteen and Sofia was still six, she dreamt about a bull racing away from a hill, a sight that for some reason terrified her. Instead of my parents going down, I rushed to her room and woke her up so her screams wouldn't wake them up. As soon as I touched her arm, she sat bolt upright and told-well really commanded- me not to go to school the next day. The next morning instead of walking to school as usual, we stayed home. Luckily, Dad was out of town then and Mom was at her part time job as a bookkeeper for a nearby auto shop. I called the school and pretended to be sick, as well as called Sofia's school and said she had the flu because Sofia point blank refused to go to school either. The next day, we found out that a student that went to our school and walked the same path we did to get there had come across a bull escaped from its pasture. The student had been kicked and stomped upon by the bull and ended up in a catatonic state. If we hadn't stayed home, that might have been us.

As a result, I take Sofia's dreams very seriously.

"Wh-What did you see him doing Sofia?", I asked, my voice fraught with worry, high and brittle like it was ready to snap.

She stared into my eyes, "He was crying, only no tears came out. You looked funny Lia. You were crying without tears, like him. I was there too," she paused, "but I think the weirdest thing was our eyes. They were red."

I think I fainted dead away. Faintly, as if from a great distance, I heard Gabriel run in. I was sure it was him because of the speed and grace of his movements. He was so fast, he caught me before I hit the ground. I lost consciousness.

When I regained my senses, I was in the passenger seat of a car with tinted windows. I blinked my eyes groggily and thought how idiotic that swoon must have looked. I sighed aloud. Gabriel glanced at me from the driver seat and Sofia leaned toward me from the backseat.

"I heard everything," he told me tersely, "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

"Are you okay Lia?" Sofia asked worriedly, her big brown eyes distressed.

I nodded tiredly and realized I recognized where we were going. We were headed down the same cobbled lane that Gabriel had ran me down to his house. I recognized the palazzo ahead. I also recognized the car, from my mom's teachings. (She learned about cars from her part time job.) It was a red Audi R8 (from 2008) that wasn't even supposed to be available yet. Mom's boss had a picture of it in silver tacked to his door and told everyone loudly and frequently about it. She had all the details memorized and actually knew what they meant. Dad had showed us a picture online. I knew that it went for about €104, 000. I had never imagined that Gabriel was that rich.

We had arrived at the palazzo and Gabriel drove like a maniac around the circular driveway and farther in to an eight car garage. If possible, the house was even grander than I remembered. He walked us inside and, half carrying me, led us up the stairs . There were three wings that led off the balcony. We took one and I realized that the corridor surrounded a courtyard with a pool.

There was a girl in the pool, I noticed. She looked about my age, but after that the similarities ended. She was wearing a miniscule black and white bikini and her figure was impeccable. Her face was most similar to Audrey Hepburn's and, even in her skimpy bikini, she managed to look very classy. I was extremely intimidated, even though she was two floors below us. She got out of the pool, dripping, and wrapped a thick white towel waiting on a lounge chair next to the pool around her hips. Suddenly, her head whipped around and she pivoted to face us.

"Oh, wonderful," groaned Gabriel beside me, under his breath.

The girl glared balefully up at us, her shock of curling red gold hair thick around her, flowing over creamy shoulders.

"What have you done Gabriel?!", she hissed, her voice carrying easily from poolside up to us.

Gabriel stiffened. "I'll tell you later Rhia," he muttered. "Leave us be!"

The girl stalked up two flights of stairs at the same inhuman speed that Gabriel possessed. Now that she was standing in front of me, I could see that she must be a vampire . Even with the bright crimson eyes, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She had the same pale skin as Gabriel, but she must not have been originally Italian because she didn't have olive colouring. Her hair was a deep red gold, thick and- or so I guessed- naturally barrel-curled. It hung down to just below her waist. She was slightly taller than me, probably about 5'9 or so. She looked like a goddess.

She wrinkled her nose as though she smelled something distasteful and her crimson eyes, scared me. She looked… hungry. She eyed me with a look that was a mix of revulsion and hunger like the kind I would give a McDonald's Double Quarter Pounder.

After scrutinizing me from head to toe for just the right amount of time to let me know that she was my superior in every conceivable way, she turned, her hair almost lashing my cheeks and strode off with unbelievable grace.

"That's my- sister- , Rhiannon," he told me.

"That's strange..", I answered timidly, " You don't look related."

"We're not," he growled, unhelpfully.

"Lia?" Sophie said, her voice unsteady.

I started. I had forgotten she was there, dutifully trailing after us.

"Yes?", I answered her.

"Are you going to explain what's going on anytime soon?" I laughed at her exasperated expression.

Gabriel answered gently, " We're almost there, then, ", he glanced at me apprehensively, "then I'll explain everything."

We were in a vast room painted all in white, but not a yucky, hospital white, but a creamy eggshell colour. Everything in the room was white, except for a floor to ceiling mural on one of the walls, done in bright and vivid hues. I gasped at the beauty and detail of it. It was a boy- who I think was Gabriel, who was tiny, no bigger than my pinky, gazing over Volterra with his back to us. The city was painted in fastidious detail, during daylight, and showed most of the city. There were small people visible in the painting, and the city seemed to burst with life. Wait a minute.

"There's my house!", I exclaimed. And indeed, there it was, rendered in a perfect likeness. I peered closer to examine it. I was in the mural! There I was, a tiny speck. However, the colour of the sunshine glinting off my hair was visible. I was painted sitting on the roof of my house holding what looked like a miniscule book in one hand. I laughed, starting to examine the streets near my house when Gabriel led me to a sliding glass door, pushing away sheer curtains. Soon, we were standing on a spacious balcony, with huge plump red armchairs and a chaise lounge. However, the impressively expensive-looking furniture wasn't what caught my eye. The view from the balcony was the one painted inside. Gabriel smiled at me warmly. Sofia had followed us outside.

"Will you explain nowww?", she whined plaintively.

Gabriel took her by the hand and squatted down so he was at eye level to her.

"I promised to explain and I will, " he told her, "But how about we let your big sister rest while we talk." He looked at me for approval. I nodded. If he hadn't hurt us by now I doubted he was going to. He led Sofia out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Oh, Lia, feel free to sleep on my bed. There's a bathroom down the hall if you need it."

I decided I could freshen up later and threw myself onto his massive bed. The whole room and all the furniture were all the same colour, but somehow all the textures made them look different, yet still managed to contrast perfectly with the mural. I kicked off my shoes, careful not to let them dirty the white throw rug beneath me, and shoved them under the bed. I heard them thunk against something. I pulled it out to see if I'd ruined anything. It was a Bible, which I found mildly ironic, considering my surroundings. Inside, a sheet of paper was tucked in like a bookmark. It looked like a church program.

I examined it, flipping through the flimsy paper pages. One particular prayer caught my eye. I read it to myself.

"Now I lay me down to sleep.  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep.  
If I should die before I wake,  
I pray the Lord my soul to take."

The back of my neck prickled and I dropped the leaflet abruptly and shoved it and the Bible back under the bed. I cuddled under the cover's and inhaled Gabriel's scent, smiling. I knew that Gabriel was my own angel, even if he was a vampire. Under my breath, I repeated the prayer, smiling this time. Even if- and this much I was pretty sure of- Gabriel had violated what was largely considered the most sacred commandment, ( Thou shalt not kill) I trusted him with my soul as much as God. For, though I'd never said it out loud yet, I did really love him. And with that love, I'd given him so much more than my heart. I'd given him my mind, my heart, my soul, my everything. With that, I drifted on to a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long to update.(cringes) I would **_**looove **_**it if you guys took the time to review. Anyways, please check out my profile, there are a bunch of Lia- related things up there. And guys, I've noticed that some people have added me to their favourite author/story but have neglected to review. To me, this is like buying a really cute skirt and not wearing it: It just doesn't make sense! So please, review, even if you're just going to tell me what you had for lunch 'cause I love hearing from you guys. ANYWAYS… rant over, getting off my soapbox. Kisses from Gabriel to reviewers, more will be explained next chapter. Ciao!**


	7. If I Should Die Before I Wake

If I Should Die Before I Wake

"Why are you still here, little snack?!" An angry voice snarled next to my ear. I jumped out of bed immediately. Rhiannon was standing next to me, poised in a half crouch as if to spring at me. All her muscles were clenched and her teeth were gritted. She looked like some ancient deity, her perfection overwhelming even when obviously wanting to kill me.

In a flash of alabaster, Gabriel was in front of me, snarls ripping from his throat.

"Leave, Rhiannon!" he hissed through bared teeth.

"Leave, Rhiannon!" she mocked him, "Do you not care anymore about the rules you upheld for centuries before _this_," here she gestured at me, "was even a mewling, squawking infant!"

I stepped to the side, just out from behind Gabriel.

"What did I ever do to you?" I yelled at her, bewildered at her sudden rage. I started to get angry.

"What the hell gives you the right to pass judgment on me?" I challenged her. "I've never even met you before today!"

She laughed without a hint of amusement, only a feral growl.

" What do I have against you? What do _I_ have against _you_?" She asked incredulously. Her deep crimson eyes lashed into my frightened brown ones.

She started to pace, back and forth, back and forth. In front of me, Gabriel did not relax, but he gently pushed me onto the bed and sat next to me. I could sense that he was still at the ready, that he hadn't let his guard down. I was confused why he thought of this person, who was so openly hostile, as his sister.

Rhiannon's voice became a bit softer, as though she was far from the room we all occupied. She sounded awash in a memory.

" Many, many years ago, mortal, long before your time, the Slavic people began to whisper of strange creatures in the wood. They were gloriously beautiful young women who sang haunting melodies. The Slavic called them Vila, Wila, Wili, or Veela, otherworldly denizens who came to ensnare and entrap men to be their companions. However, the Slavic never got the name quite right. The Wili were vampires, and I was one of them. The reason they told tragic tales of the Wili that could never keep their lovers, was because we drank from them." Her eyes became distant, and I could sense she was steeling herself for something painful.

"Once I found my true love," she said, her voice haunting and sad, " But I couldn't stop myself." Her voice broke a little. " I tried to change him, but I murdered him. With the taste of his blood on my tongue, I flew into a great rage, an untamed fury. I killed my sisters in my bloodlust." Her voice became angry and raw and she looked as though a great weight had settled on her shoulders. " The Volturi came for me, and I felt it was the right thing to do. I needed an avocation, a calling, and I found it- but at such a price." She stalked towards me and looked me in the eyes, locking my gaze.

" And now, little girl, can you guess why I hate you with every fiber of my being?" She spat the words out of me.

"You are taking my brother, the only family I have. You are in love." It was a simple statement of fact.

" And one day, he will try to change you. And if it doesn't work- and I have no reason to believe it will, as tempting as you smell to him- I will have lost the only family I have left."

With that she turned on her heel and left the room.

* * *

" You need to explain to me about her," I whispered to Gabriel tersely, "now."

He sighed, and pulled me over so that we were lying side by side on the bed.

"You know the people I was talking about before? The ones who- changed me?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes… What about them?"

"They took her in because of her power. When she and her sisters- there were five of them including her- were human, they were the local tavern owner's daughters, and they drew him much business because they would entertain the guests with their beautiful voices. Rhiannon was the oldest."

"One such guest was a beautiful man with pale skin and eyes that were pitch black and always seemed to glow ruby in candlelight. He came to the tavern and, in the night, slaughtered the inhabitants in their sleep, save Rhiannon and her four sisters. He had spiked their mead at suppertime and threw them in the back of his coach. When they woke up, writhing with pain, he had disappeared. We still don't know who he was, or why he wanted to change them so badly. They hid in the forests realizing what they were. That's when the-difficult-period she mentioned to you, with the man and the death of her sisters, occurred."

"Then, the Volturi swooped in and convinced her to join them. By then, she despaired of her half life. She felt like a ghost, you see, like her world was shattered and she couldn't pick up the pieces. She saw the Volturi as a shining beacon, a way to fill her sense of purpose. When she joined, we were some of the younger members in the guard, and we became-well, if not friends, then firm allies."

He continued his story. " I went a little crazy for a time. She helped me, and through that experience, we became sibling in all but blood." He smiled a little at the irony in this unintended joke. But then the shield went up behind his eyes, and I sensed he was in pain.

"I could not accept our life. Even now I feel- strange. I don't want to kill. But I must."

His perfect angel's face was split, torn by indecision.

"Should I sit a little farther away?" I asked gently. I knew it was a struggle for him to be around humans.

"No," he answered curtly. "It will be fine. Just wait a moment."

I sat quietly, twisting the edges of my shirt around my finger, a nervous habit.

"Gabriel?" I questioned hesitantly.

He looked up at me, curiously.

" What did Rhiannon mean earlier, 'as tempting as you smell to him'?"

He winced a little at this casual mention of the darker side of his nature.

"Well," he began, " being around you so much makes me a little better desensitized, I suppose but- well I don't know how to explain it. " He got up and started to pace the room.

"Let's think of it this way," he said. " If every day for a month, you had eaten chocolate three times a day and someone offered you a chocolate bar on the last day, you'd be likely to eat it, right?" He continued.

" But let's say you've been resisting chocolate for a month. Then if someone offered you a chocolate bar, you'd have the willpower to resist. You'd built up an immunity, so to speak."

"You see Lia, my appetite has always been instant gratification. When I was hungry, I ate. But now, I must resist after a few centuries of this behavior. And, unfortunately-", he grinned ruefully, " the difficulty makes the prize more tempting."

"Are you saying you like it when my blood plays hard-to-get?" I teased.

He laughed, an easy grin spreading across his face. All at once he pushed me upright and sat me in his lap, whispering in my ear, "You have no idea how much!" It sent goosebumps rippling up my spine. Even his breath smelt heavenly.

I sighed a happy sigh in his lap. After a few minutes, I was getting cold with the touch of his icy skin. He noticed my slight shiver and helped me wrap his comforter around me. I remembered a question I had meant to ask earlier.

"Why are your eyes purple, Gabriel?"

He answered the question like he'd had to a thousand times before, just like I always had to go through the whole 'call me Lia' spiel when meeting new people.

"I had a great deal less blood in me when I was changed," he said. "The venom became the predominant fluid, instead of blood, and it somehow caused this colour. Aro finds it quite amusing."

"I see," I said, " and Aro is one of the Volturi, right?"

He nodded. " Aro is the most- vocal of the Volturi. His power allowed him to keep others in control. He can see all the thoughts you've ever had by touching you."

I shuddered at the thought. All your thoughts and emotions laid bare for a curious outsider to see. "I can see why he's so powerful."

I looked around for a minute. I knew I was forgetting something…

"Oh my god! Where's Sofia!?"

He sat bolt upright. "I'm sure she's fine…" His voice sounded unsure to me.

Then, we heard a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

"Sofia!" I yelled, racing out of the bedroom and towards the noise. Gabriel picked me up and ran me to where his sensitive ears pinpointed the screaming. There was no one there.

We were in the kitchen. On the counter lay a glass of upturned milk.

"What happened?" I screeched at Gabriel, "I thought she was safe here!"

"They couldn't have.. Unprovoked?" He muttered to himself.

"Find her!" I begged him, "find her!"

"How?" , he asked, his eyes cloudy with helplessness.

It hit me then, "That power thingy you mentioned- the memories from objects!"

His eyes widened and he reached for the cup, laying on its side. Droplets of milk were dripping down the counter. The tiny noise became amplified to me, with my adrenaline kicking into overdrive. _Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Not. Here . Not. Here ._ The droplets were mocking me, taunting me. I swiped a rag I found resting on the sink's faucet through them viciously.

Gabriel's face was completely blank, his eyes closed lightly, no expression on his handsome features save a slight furrowing of the eyebrows in concentration. I waited silently, breathlessly for seconds that seemed to take days.

He started to speak in a slow monotone, as though reading from a particularly boring book.

"She's at the counter. Milk in her hand." His voice tensed, "Guard. Volturi! Run! No! No!" He sounded anguished, his eyes still distant and far away.

Suddenly, he shrieked, a high pitched keening that had me covering my ears.

He spoke a single word as he shrank onto his knees, his whole body contorting with pain. His pursed lips spit out a single word with inhuman effort as I stared at him in horror.

"Jane!"

A/N: Thanks for all those who have been reading and reviewing. Sorry for the increasingly wide time gap between stories! Anyways, please review 'cause the sooner you do, the sooner the next chapter will be up. (And the next one promises to be very long!) Well, TTFN!


	8. I Pray the Lord my Soul to Take part I

I Pray the Lord my Soul to Take-part I

_He spoke a single word as he shrank onto his knees, his whole body contorting with pain. His pursed lips spit out a single word with inhuman effort as I stared at him in horror._

"_Jane!" _

I stared as he writhed on the ground. I rushed to him, kneeling so quickly on the tiles that I would probably have an enormous bruise on my knees. I bruise easily.

My hands gripped his face, forcing him to look straight at me. I knew if he hadn't been in such a weakened state, I would have never been able to do something as simple as turn his head.

"Gabriel!" I screeched, my voice sharp edged with panic. "GABRIEL! Look at me!"

His eyes bored into mine, but not in their usual knowing way. They didn't see me at all. They were in such tortured pain as they stared past me, through me that I cried out to see it.

A voice from the shadows said happily, "My, my, he certainly is putting up a fuss, isn't he?"

A little girl smiled down at me. I stopped mid-scream, fascinated by her face. She was beautiful, like an angel, but her eyes were too wise and knowing for such a young face. She looked about ten or twelve, with large, doe-like eyes and generously full lips. She was wearing a dress that was a soft charcoal gray with a rather low neckline for her apparent age. Her eyes were a glistening ruby, and the soft cloak that fell from her shoulders to her ankles was fastened with a brooch the same colour, but no doubt a real gemstone. She had a benevolent smile on her angelic features, like a mother gazing down on an infant. Her gaze was locked on Gabriel.

"Stop!" I pleaded with her, my voice breaking with panic.

Her eyes flicked upwards for an instant, irritated. As soon as her gaze broke, Gabriel started to sit up, his breath coming in shallow gasps. He recovered quickly, and took up a defensive stance in front of me, crouched, muscles tensed. His eyes followed each of Jane's lithe movements.

"What is it Jane?" His tone surprisingly civil despite his fighter's stance.

"Peace, Gabriel," Jane said calmly, as though completely removed from the situation. "I've come to help."

Her pronunciation of the words was strange, as though she was in a period movie. It sounded utterly wrong coming from a child's mouth.

He straightened a little. "Then what's with the theatrics?"

Jane smiled, and though her tone mimicked sheepishness, I knew from her hard eyes she felt no such emotion. "I enjoy a grand entrance, as you well know."

He inclined his head in acknowledgement. "What help have you to offer?"

"Do you remember what tonight is?", she questioned him.

Comprehension dawned on his face. I was glad **someone** knew what she was talking about, because I sure didn't.

"You can sneak her in. Some of her sort will be there. Her smell will mix in, if you keep her far enough away from Rhiannon. "

At this point, I guessed they were talking about me.

Jane continued. "That shouldn't be too hard, considering she's performing. Special request from Aro I believe. The girl is locked up in the tower. She's been crying for this one- " here she gestured at me- " the entire time."

I clutched at this bit of information. " Are you talking about my sister?"

She gave me a curt nod, sparing a glance of something that looked remarkably like pity for me.

Gabriel rubbed his temples, as though clearing his mind.

"The only thing I don't understand is," he said, sounding as though he was thinking out loud, "why you're helping us all of a sudden."

A shadow of a smile flitted across her face. "Would you rather me be against you?"

Gabriel didn't answer, waiting for her to answer his question.

"Let's just say" she said softly, turning away from us, "I know what it's like to be Peter Pan, and trust me, he was a stupid, stupid boy." Her tone was light, but when she turned back around, her eyes had hardened as though there was a shield behind those enormous ruby eyes.

She left without another word, vanishing into one of the shadowed hallways of the house.

Gabriel took me by the arm and -gently- started leading me upstairs. The cold of his skin made goosebumps rise on my arm, yet I was so happy to have him near me. Though it went against logic, I felt safer with him around, like everything was going to work out. But in the back corners of my mind, I was so worried about Sofia.

Gabriel started to explain.

"Do you know what day today is?"

I searched my memory for clues that would help me unscramble his cryptic question. However, I had lost my sense of time, and couldn't remember the date. I shook my head.

"It's March nineteenth- St. Marcus Day."

"Marcus of the Volturi?"

_"_Exactly_."_

He continued. "Every St. Marcus Day, Aro likes to through a celebration of sorts, really an opportunity for covens to present themselves, or even to show off possible talents. That's what Jane meant before, about your scent mixing in. Some covens like the Volturi to approve what they do, so there is no chance of conflict over new members later. They'll bring possible-and willing- human candidates. Plus, Aro just likes to show off the grandeur and riches the Volturi posses. Not that it really makes a difference to vampires, but he enjoys collecting valuables."

"The ball will be our best chance of getting to Sofia."

We were now racing through a rabbit warren of hallways, rooms and doors flashing by. Gabriel had long since realized my puny human strength couldn't match his endurance and speed, so he had picked me up. I was a little scared though. I decided the best course of action to not get nauseous was to look only at Gabriel's face. There was no way **that** would ever make me sick.

Gabriel stopped abruptly and led me inside a room as wide as his. While one wall was consumed by a balcony, like his, the west wall had a large, ornate set of double doors, carved out of some kind of well polished wood. On the south wall, right next to where I had come into the room, was an ornate spiral staircase made of wrought iron that led to a loft that covered about a quarter of the room. There was a colossal bed up in the loft, round with mosquito netting draped around it. On the floor where I stood, there was sofas, chairs, a few tables, bookshelves and a small pool. It didn't look like the kind of pool you swim in, but it ran from one corner of the room to the other, with a little bridge across it in the middle, made out of the same white marble as the floors. Gabriel didn't bother with the bridge, just leapt across the indoor stream- which was about five feet across- and landed on the balls of his feet right in front of the carved wooden doors on the other side.

It shocked me a little, this boldly supernatural move. He usually worked so hard to seem human around me, but it seemed in this time of need, the facade was slipping. It secretly thrilled me to be trusted with the knowledge of his abilities. But I had to shove this thought out of my mind as he gestured to me to follow him. Needless to say, I took the bridge.

"This is Rhiannon's closet," Gabriel said, opening one of the doors, " We're going to find you something to wear here. I think you're close to the same size."

Wonderful! Time to whack Lia's self esteem again boys and girls. Trying on the supernaturally well proportioned Rhiannon's clothing which is made for girls that look like Barbies. Oh yeah, this should be fun.

Gabriel must have read the dread etched on my face. He stood behind me and kissed me lightly on the head.

"You are beautiful in anything you wear."  
Though I highly doubted the truth in his statement, it was his words that prompted me to go resignedly over to the long rack of dresses.

Rhiannon's dressing room was twice the size of my bedroom. The soft recessed lighting that flattered your skintone shone down on a small stage that was as high as my knees and was wide enough for about two people. In front of the stage was a large, freestanding mirror in three conjoined parts.

I smiled sardonically at the mirror in front of me. Across the top of the mirror, carved in the ornately bejeweled frame in old fashioned script were the words: 'Who is the fairest of them all.' Behind the mirror was a plush chaise lounge, long and low. The walls were all oak cupboards of varying sizes, according to what they housed. In the center of the room were several display cases full of glittering gems that probably could have paid off the national debt. I was looking through one of the longer cupboards that housed magnificent ballgowns when Gabriel disappeared for a minute into an adjoining room. I was starting to feel odd, going through Rhiannon's things. When he reappeared I had picked out my gown.

It was a deep red, cut in an off the shoulder neckline, with the silk fitted fairly tightly in the bodice. It was boned like a corset, and had an intricate lace up back. The skirt was full, but not poufy, and it had many layers, like the petals of a rose. There was also a dramatic bow made out of the same material that tied in the back.

"Good choice," Gabriel said, smiling lightly.

"How long till we leave?" I asked

"About two hours. I drew a bath for you in the next room."

For the last hour and a half or so I had primped and preened, feeling a little awkward, unused to all this fuss. After my bath Gabriel had asked me what I wanted done with my hair. It was obvious he wasn't comfortable with such girly subjects so I shooed him out. I had curled my hair and left it mostly down around my shoulders. Gabriel approved of this choice, saying it would help camouflage the scent. The enormous vanity table in the bathroom had drawers crammed full of makeup products, most of them never used. I took slightly vindictive pleasure in using Rhiannon's stuff now. It seemed a small way to repay her for her earlier nastiness.

Now I stood on the little stage staring at the mirror. This dress fit me well, even though it wasn't exactly my size. I looked beautiful. Gabriel came to my side, and, for once, I felt like his perfection belonged there. He smiled at me in the mirror.

"Ready to go?"

"Definitely"

I stepped out onto a narrow side street, my heels wobbling precariously with my exit from the low-slung car. Gabriel walked casually to my side from the driver's seat and proffered his arm. I thought we looked like a scene from an old 1950's movie, him suave and debonair in his classic black tux and me not too shabby in the dress and-if I say so- ridiculously high heels, which seemed to be the only kind of shoes Rhiannon owned. They pinched my feet as we walked, my feet being at least half a size bigger than hers. I adjusted my mask. The grand masquerade required them, and Gabriel had slipped out to get me one while I primped.

It was a white silk half mask, delicate and diaphanous. It had whimsical swirls on the delicate fabric in glimmering crystal that also outlined the cat shaped eyes. One of the top corners had fluffy white feathers, as plush and delicate as goosedown, and in one of the bottom corners trailed three light and intricate silver chains with shimmering crystals on the ends. Gabriel himself wore a simple black satin half mask that accented his pale skin and bright eyes.

We had reached a nondescript alleyway. It was neither extremely filthy or extremely well kept, and seemed to be indistinguishable from all the others we'd passed. There was an aged, perhaps medieval, wooden door in the brownstone wall that looked no different than the doors that lined the rest of the alley. Gabriel strode up to the door and yanked it open with the lightest touch. He paused before he entered.

"Remember Lia, you stay silent as much as possible. They'll be expecting you to follow my lead. He scrutinized me for a moment, then leaned towards me. I was drowning in his liquid amethyst eyes.

"I will keep you and yours safe Lia, I swear it." He kissed me softly, and left my whole body tingling.

"I know," I whispered, my voice surprisingly steady and sure.

And with that we stepped into the vampire masquerade.

_A/N: So, first off, I'm sorry I haven't updated forever! Also, I felt so bad for not updating that I'm putting the first bit of this chapter out which, hopefully, is better than nothing! As always, much love and adoration to reviewers._


End file.
